War and It's Casualties
by AdenHolmes
Summary: "Why bother giving the blood-traitor the satisfaction of letting him know he irritates you so?" she commented about Sirius.  "Do you think she's a Death Eater?" James whispered. "You never can tell with the girls," replied Sirius glancing at Cedrella. R&R


**a/n: this is my first sirius/OC pairing so it might be a little shaky with the facts on the maurder's generation xD Anyway this is a story that will eventually span into the "Harry Potter Generation" and continue on from there till the end of the second war.**

**But please do review and give me any constructive critisicm or correct my facts if I have them wrong.**

The school year came at Hogwarts with very little excitement or novelty for the Seventh Year students of the most famous, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What was new was the horrifyingly large amount of attacks there had been outside of the school over that summer on muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards. It seemed all the students and teachers were worried about the attacks by this group calling themselves _Death Eaters_, all the students except perhaps the Slytherins, who were mostly made up of all purebloods; such as the Black family, the Malfoy family, the Lestrange family, and so on. It was the first day of term and the breakfast hall was buzzing. At the Gryffindor table sat James Potter next to his three best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, also known as the Maururders or the biggest trouble makers Hogwarts has to offer. But you can take your pick. The four boys were laughing and talking animatedly about what had taken place over their respective summer holidays. All completely unaware, or rather simply they did not care, of the death glares they were being shot from the other side of the hall at the Slytherin table.

"Aren't they horrifying Cissa?" Bellatrix Black commented to her sister Narcissa Black as well a girl, with striking forest green eyes and long flowing chocolate colored hair, named Cedrella Lestrange.

"Why bother giving the blood-traitor the satisfaction of letting him know he irritates you so?" she commented arching a thin eyebrow at Bellatrix.

"Sad to say she does have a point in that Bella," added Narcissa as she too threw a glance over her shoulder at the traitorous Sirius Black.

"Hanging around a werewolf though and that bleeding Potter? As if it weren't enough when he was sorted into _Gryffindor!_ It's almost as if he takes glee in dragging out family name through the very muck of society," snarled Bellatrix.

"You are rather feisty today aren't you Bella?" commented Rudolphous Lestrange with a disgusting lustful glint in his eyes as he looked at the fiery Black sister.

"I am still in the vicinity brother and I'd rather not know what…or rather _whom_ you are doing behind closed doors," snapped Cedrella at her brother's lack of taste. It was no secret between the two siblings that Cedrella had a dislike for Bellatrix Black but, that did not stop her brother from perusing her or her from being painfully civil with the irritating Black sister. There were many people within the pureblood society that one may dislike but in true pureblood fashion one was also obliged to put up with all those that they may even particularly hate, unless you wanted to be branded a blood traitor of course. And that was not something Cedrella Lestrange found herself very keen on.

As Rudolphous opened his mouth to reply Lucius Malfoy plopped down into the spot next to Cedrella smirking broadly at the male Lestrange twin, as he wound an arm around Cedrella's waist. "Is there something you were going to say brother?" Cedrella goaded a dubious look in her eyes as she taunted her brother to speak out of turn towards her.

"No, not at all," snapped Rudolphous simply biting his tongue.

It was not that Cedrella particularly enjoyed the company of Lucius Malfoy it was more that it happened to be quite convenient in shutting her brother's trap every now and again. Especially because Rudolphous was absolutely sure that Malfoy would be asking for Cedrella's hand any day and knew just as well that their parents would be all too keen on giving it to him. Though Cedrella did not despise Malfoy she would never look at him as anything more than a boy who had fallen off his toy broomstick and sat in the front yard of their family manor crying until his nanny had come to coddle him.

Boredly Cedrella turned her gaze back over to the four most obnoxious boys, in the whole of Hogwarts, where they sat two of them with their backs to her at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>"So last year at Hogwarts eh' mate!" James commented nudging Remus with his elbow excitedly.<p>

"I know mate! I know," Remus replied with a laugh and a grin to match James.

"Any big plans for the year?" Peter asked almost sheepishly, as he always was towards them even after all the years they'd been friends.

"I for one actually plan to pass my NEWTs," commented a female voice dragging the boys from their conversation and placing their attention on the attractive auburn haired girl who had just sat down next to James.

"Well come on, we want to pass as well Lily but you've got to have some fun as well," he said grinning at her with a small wink.

"I suppose but, if I'm not mistaken your mother would be very disappointed if you didn't bring home the marks we all know you can achieve James," Lily chastised half-heartedly.

"Don't worry love; I'll make sure to study," James said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Sirius rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to the concept of the two of you as a couple," he commented taking a rather large bite of chicken.

James and Lily both laughed light heartedly at the comment and the conversation continued on. "You know you'd think the Slytherins would have something better to do with their time then to glare over here at us," commented Remus thoughtfully glancing over to see Cedrella Lestrange eyeing Sirius out of the corner of her eye.

"Look at Malfoy too, he's such scum," Sirius commented with a roll of his eyes. "Arse hole sure knows how to lay it on thick doesn't he."

"What are you on about?" Lily asked arching her eyebrow.

"It's obvious Lucius is after Cedrella for the dowry on a Lestrange daughter," Sirius said with what appeared to be an apathetic shrug. "Ridiculously mad family but also ridiculously loaded family as well. I reckon, they've got even more gold in their vault at Greengotts then the Malfoy's do."

"Why's she bothering glaring at us then?" Lily questioned.

"Blood traitor remember?" Sirius said pointing to himself almost joyously. "Bella was probably snubbing me some more or something. Cissa gave up on me years ago, smart one that. Regardless of their choices or intelligence I can't stand the lot of them."

"Here, here!" said James raising his glass.

* * *

><p>As breakfast ended and students began filing out of the Great Hall and off to their first period lessons Cedrella found herself dawdling ever so slightly as she glacially packed up her things. Nothing could have caused her anymore irritation, at that moment, then Lucius's rude tapping of his foot from where he stood next to her. "Do you have a problem?" she asked calmly slinging her bag over her shoulder.<p>

"Must you take your god damned time with everything you do?" he snapped.

"Pft, Lucius you ought to know by now that I will not take lip from you," she commented back turning to gather her books from the table.

"You listen he-" he stopped short causing Cedrella to turn around wondering what had stopped his rage. "What do you want_ Black_?"

"Well you know, just observing the pureblood atrocity at its best. I don't think even your father supports threats towards women," Sirius commented as Cedrella turned around to face the both of them. "I wonder what Abraxus Malfoy would say had he heard his son getting ready to threaten a Lestrange. I mean that couldn't be good for your family could it seeing as her family is probably in higher standings with that pyscho murderer you're all following these days. I mean I know your parent dropped you on your head as a child but, is the brain damage that serious? I mean even I know the rules of pureblood society enough to know threatening those higher then you on the food chain is always a bad idea."

Both Slytherins were stunned for a moment unsure what to do or say in response to the small speech Sirius had just given then. In true pureblood fashion their mutual and wordless decision was, ignore it. "I'll see you in the common room Lucius," Cedrella said briskly walking from the Great Hall towards her first lesson Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yes, I'll see you," Lucius said blankly.

Sirius remained in the Great Hall for a moment soaking up the victory of having rendered not only Lucius Malfoy speechless but Cedrella Lestrange as well. After both had walked away he remembered why he had been bothered to talk to the vile creatures to begin with and took off out of the Great Hall after Cedrella. "Lestrange!" Sirius all but bellowed down the fourth floor corridor.

For a moment he thought she was going to continue walking down the hall and ignore him but, after a few moment's hesitation Cedrella turned around to face him her eyebrow arched delicately in his direction. Sirius ran to catch up with her. "Hey," he said simply sticking out his hand to her.

She stared at it for a moment. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You know just making conversation, saving you from being harassed by Malfoy," he said grinning at her in what he thought was a heart melting fashion.

"I see…somehow I smell a Maururder's trap," she said boredly, preparing to walk away.

"No trap," he said raising his hands as if in defeat.

Cedrella said nothing in reply to Sirius's and after the passing of several minutes he assumed she didn't plan to. "What lesson do you have first?" he asked.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts," she said simply.

Sirius had to bite his tongue to keep the rude remark from rolling off his tongue. _It's not like you'll need it if you marry Malfoy. If anything you'll be the Dark Arts people are defending from._ "Let me walk you to class?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked blatantly arching her eyebrow at him suspiciously again.

"Can't a gentleman walk a pretty lady to class without being suspected of being up to no good?" he asked innocently.

"Oh cut this bullshit Black," she said rolling her eyes at him.

Something deep inside serious twitched in excitement at the way she had spoken his last name. "No shit," he said.

"Is this to upset your sisters? Or simply to cause trouble because honestly with the state of things I can't be bothered with heroic want to be's," she replied sharply.

"Narcissa hasn't paid me any mind since the day I left and it's simply too easy to pull Bellatrix's chain. What makes you so keen on assuming?" he asked smirking slightly and leaning against the wall.

"It's simple; I've never spoken a word to you before today. What could you possibly want with me?" she asked boredly.

"A lot actually," he said with a wink, continuing to make it all up as he went along.

"Sweet Merlin," she said rolling her eyes and shoving past him and heading to her lesson.

* * *

><p>"Where've you been Sirius?" James asked as Sirius slid into his seat in the back of the defense against the dark arts class room.<p>

"Just a little caught up in the hall," replied Sirius coolly.

"Oh yea? Already attempting to chat some bird up?" James snickered in amusement.

"-unforgivable curses are something you need to be able to recognize. You may one day need to know if someone you love is under the influences of the imperious curse. You need to stop talking while I'm teaching Mister Potter and Mister Black! Ten points from Gryffindor," snapped the Professor before continuing on about the 3 unforgivable curses.

"Actually, no I wasn't…well I suppose I was," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Who was it then?" James asked interestedly in an undertone so as not to bed caught talking again during the lesson.

"Cedrella Lestrange," Sirius responded as if it were nothing.

"WHAT?" James hissed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Why on god's green earth would you do that?"

"Malfoy looked like he was about to hit her or something when they were leaving the Great Hall…I dunno I just couldn't let him," Sirius shrugged.

"Oh how heroic and did she spit on you afterwards as well?" James taunted.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's not realistic to even think she's grateful," James continued. "She's probably endured the crusiartus a fair few times over the years. "

Sirius shrugged. "Well no matter, she'll probably mention it to Bella or Cissa and it'll blow their gaskets so my work here is done," he said smiling.

"Do you think she is a _Death Eater_?" James asked.

"Honestly mate…I dunno. You can never tell with the girls," Sirius replied.

* * *

><p>"You brother spoke to me," Cedrella said as she sat down next to Bellatrix Black in Defense Against The Dark Arts.<p>

In all honesty she could have sat somewhere else next to someone she liked better but she simply could not pass up the chance to annoy Bellatrix. "What?" she asked for a moment she seemed confused with what she had heard.

"The blood traitor. Sirius. He spoke to me today," Cedrella said simply and a tad bit slower so as Bellatrix could catch up.

"What in Merlin's beard!" she snapped her eyes livid. "He had the nerve to speak to another pureblood after his blood traitor ways! Scum! He's no more than the scum of society he may as well dwell with the bottom feeding mudbloods!"

A small satisfied smirk crossed Cedrella's face. "He spoke out against Lucius, he said something about pureblood atrocities," Cedrella commented off handedly picking out a few other choice phrases she thought would irritate Bella the most.

"I just can't wait until the Dark Lord gets a hold of him," Bellatrix said darkly a maniacal smirk crossing her lips.

Cedrella rolled her eyes ignoring the rest of Bellatrix's rant. She tended to get boring and rather annoying when she started talking about her admiration for her _Lord_. It was like she were five years old and had a crush on the boy who lived next door. As the professor continued to talk about the unforgiveable curses she hear d him reprimand Potter and Black of whispering. Her eyes boredly drifted over to the two for a moment watching them as their conversation continued just in more hushed tones then before. She rolled her eyes and continued to stare aimlessly at the black board, it wasn't as if she truly needed the subject anyway.


End file.
